Prior art aircraft brake systems often employ wear pin indicators to measure overall wear of the brake disk stack. Brake wear is indicated by the length of the pin relative to a reference plate. This system generally requires a visual inspection of the pin to determine wear. However, the wear pin is typically installed as part of the brake assembly inside the aircraft wheel making visual inspection difficult. Such installation and inspection is also potentially difficult because of the harsh environment created by the aircraft braking system and the closed system created when the brake assembly is installed inside the wheel. Therefore, a longstanding need exists to provide for visual brake wear measurement on the exterior of the aircraft brake and to exhibit greater precision.